Scream Your NonExistent Heart Out!
by I-Love-Harry-Styles118
Summary: ...though no one will hear you... Xigbar and Demyx's life thru a different looking glass. M for further chapters! Warnings inside!
1. Changing Fates

Scream Your Non-Existent Heart Out!

_Though, no one will hear you. _

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**A/N: La, la, la. Yet another KH Fic, it'll probably not be updated a lot. IDK. Anywho, the star of this fic is Xigbar, and his lovely sidekick: Demyx. More will join the team, eventually. Anywho, there is tons of blood (Even though nobodies don't have blood X3), violence, and death. Enjoy!**

**Pairings: In this chapter? None, really. **

**Warnings: In this chapter: Blood, Violence, Gangs.**

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**Chapter 1: Changing Fates**

Xigbar opened his one good eye. He was on the cold, hard ground between two empty alleyways. It was quiet. Too quiet.

Demyx was next to him, out cold. Blood ran down his forehead and lip. His sitar, Arpeggio, was right next to him.

He kicked Demyx, attempting to wake the mullet-hawked boy.

Demyx's face twisted into one of frustration as he opened his aqua blue eyes. "…Xig?"

Xigbar's golden eye narrowed and he sat up, screaming as a sharp pain went straight down his body. "GOD DAMN!"

"You okay, Xig?" Demyx tried to sit up, but the same thing happened to him. He whimpered and lied down again.

"As if! Do I sound okay, dude?"

"What…What happened?"

"We must have gotten into some kinda brawl with strangers…again." he said, looking around the room and spotting traces and signs that others had been there.

"Did we win?"

"By the looks of things, no."

Xigbar struggled to get up, pain rushing in every limb. He eventually made it to his feet.

"Xig, I don't think I can make it up." Demyx said, squealing at how much it hurt to move.

"Well, try harder."

"Xig!"

"I was joking!" Xigbar said, grabbing the boys hand and helping him to his feet.

"Ouch!" Demyx yelled, "Be gentler!"

"I was."

"NOT."

Xigbar shrugged. "Who the hell were we up against, anyways?"

"Probably…I don't know…I'd say about…four people."

"That's pathetic. We lost to a quartet…"

Demyx brushed his hands on his jeans, "Not pathetic. They had double the allies."

Xigbar made a face. "That's still pathetic." He coughed, blood coming out. "c'mon, let's go back to the place and clean up."

"Right."

They came to their small apartment. They washed up and changed clothes.

Xigbar dressed casually; a black sleeveless shirt that read "Freeshooter" on it in purple letters; dark purple jeans, and the most comfortable combat boots known to man. Though there was one thing he didn't understand about his long-time friend, Demyx...

…his dress style. He wore a long, sky blue shirt; a stonewash mini-jacket over it; a dark blue scarf that sat carelessly on his shoulders; and pants of dark blue-almost black-lather. To top it off, he tied a blue headband around his head, his mullet-hawk still completely visible and stray bangs that dangled over the headband and sat under it, only the longer ones showing.

"You dress weird."

"So you've told me."

"Seriously, it's true."

"Whatever." He sat down on his bed, sighing.

"What?"

"I'm tired of this."

"Of what?"

"_Living_ this way! We live in the coziest apartment, sure, but we always seem to get bloody and battered in fights with random strangers we'll never re-see. I'm _sick_ of this town! What has The Town that Shouldn't Be done for us? Huh?"

Xigbar looked shocked. Demyx was usually SO happy and submissive…and now he was standing up for himself! "You know the Mafia lets no one leave."

"So? I don't wanna live this way! And I know you don't want to either!"

Xigbar smirked, crossing his arms and staring at the boy, "So you're suggesting we run away?"

Demyx nodded, "Like the current!"

"Ah, Demyx. I like your style. We leave at midnight."

"Midnight? That's three hours from now!"

"Yep."

Demyx grinned. "Let's do it! Let's go!"

Xigbar covered Demyx's mouth. "Shhhhh! Do you want them to know?"

Demyx shook his head.

Xigbar removed the hand.

"What kinds of things should we pack?"

"Lots of clothes. You know how easily our clothes get battered. All that fighting…"

"Okay…and hygiene stuff. We'll need that."

"Yep."

"We're not putting much thought into this, are we?" Demyx asked, laughing a bit.

"Now you're gettin' it."

Demyx smiled.

There was a knock at the door.

Xigbar made a 'be quiet' motion to Demyx and tiptoed to the door. He peeked out the window cautiously, seeing who was there. Some woman…they'd never seen before. She had black hair, it was short, and blue eyes. She seemed timid…but they couldn't trust that. She was wearing a white suit with a skirt, and gray stripes decorated it.

"Mr. Xigbar? Mr. Demyx? Are you home at this moment?"

Xigbar opened the door. "What?"

"My name is Xion, and I'm working with the Secret Service." Another name for the Mafia in these parts.

"Is that so? You must be a new face. I've not seen you around."

"Sir, I'm here to discuss serious matters."

"What?"

"You can't leave."

"As if! Who told you we were planning to leave?"

"The Mafia knows more about you than you'd imagine."

Demyx bit his lip, a nervous habit.

"If you escape, we **will** find you."

Xigbar shrugged. "Is that all?"

Xion made an offended face. Does he doubt the Mafia? Or had he just not heard her? "That would be all." She said reluctantly, turning, her clutch purse tight in her hands, and she walked away quickly.

Xigbar closed the door.

"So…are we still on?"

"You betcha."

Demyx smiled. "I knew it."


	2. Memories

**Scream You Non-Existent Heart Out! II**

_**Though no one will hear you…**_

_**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

**A/N: Chapter Two! W00t! I'm on a roll! Anywho, this chapter has more of the blood and action, it gets bloodier by the chapter, especially when they face other people! I love blood! XD. **

**Pairings: Not yet. **

**Disclaimer: Nothing is owned by me…yet.**

**Warnings: Blood, Gore, Gang Violence, Regular Violence, Swearing, and Character Deaths…**

_**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

That very…morning, at 12:00 a.m., the men headed out of their comfort zone.

Xigbar had his sharp shooters at the ready, in case one of the Mafia shows up.

Demyx also carried Arpeggio, strapped to his back for easy access.

They tiptoed quickly and quietly; a sound not heard, into the dark-shrouded night, only the sounds of the town accompanied them.

Kingdom Hearts shone brightly above.

They stopped at a building, Xigbar slamming a hand against Demyx's chest, signaling a halt.

"What, Xig?" Demyx whispered questioningly.

"They're here. I feel their eyes and hear their presence…they know."

If Demyx had a heart, it would be racing.

Xigbar pointed upward, faking as if he were brushing a hand through his hair so they thought they were still unknown.

Demyx got the signal. He darted his eyes up and back down quickly, seeing their shadows. "I see 'em."

"We break out on three…one…"

Demyx bit his lip again.

"Two…"

He clutched Arpeggio tightly, knowing he'd need her regardless.

"Three!"

They ran quickly, the Mafia on their tail just as fast.

They found themselves surrounded by various heartless.

Xigbar shot at them, ten at a time, laser bullets ripping through them and causing them to disappear.

Demyx contributed, playing Arpeggio with a lightning speed pace. Water tore through them, rapidly, quick enough to rip through human flesh.

Whilst the fighting, the Mafia was making it _so_ much more difficult.

Fire, lightning, dark spells, and…rose petals, it looked like, were surrounding them, forcing them to dodge and fight at the same time.

Luckily, Demyx and Xigbar have handled much worse.

One of them, an Invisible, managed to rip a sword through Demyx's arm, the flesh ripping open and blood exuding, bounding downward.

"Shit!" Demyx cried out, placing a hand over the huge cut for a second.

"You alright, Dem?" Xigbar asked, stabbing a Bit Sniper in the face, it fading afterward.

"Yeah, it just stabbed me…" he said. He ignored the pain and kept up a song, the water mercilessly pounding into the heartless. "Xigbar! Look out!"

Xigbar turned and was stabbed in the leg by another Invisible.

Demyx blasted it with water, killing it.

"Thanks…" Xigbar said, pulling the sword out of his skin and stabbing another heartless with it.

They'd finished off the heartless, looking to the members standing above them.

"We'll be back, got it memorized?" A condescending voice taunted from above.

"Why? Are you _scared_?" Demyx asked, yelling up to them.

"Demyx, dude, let them go. We need to get as far as possible before they come for us a second time."

Demyx growled and nodded, refusing to disarm his weapon until they were gone.

"Oh, we'll be back _real_ soon." A malicious woman's voice spoke.

"Let it go. Let's just move out, like he said." A calmer voice stated.

The last one, "Hmph." Was all he (…or was it a she?) had to say, tossing its hair. Their faces were still hidden, only silhouettes could be seen. No color could be made out.

With that, they disappeared into darkness.

"C'mon, Dem. Let's go."

"Right." Demyx made a face at that nasty gash on Xigbar's leg. "Uh…Xig, are you okay?"

"It's just another scar. Y'know, which I have _thousands _of."

"I doubt it's _thousands_."

Xigbar rolled his eye.

"Uh…where are we headed anyway?"

"Well, as leader of this venture, I think we should just follow the wind, until we find that free place."

"Whoa, you leader? I came up with us leaving!"

"That had been on my mind since before you were born. Plus, I'm older and bolder, so I need to be leader."

"That's not fair!"

"Listen shithead, you aren't meant to lead anyone. I've always led you around and look how far we've gotten! If you wanna die, go right ahead!"

Demyx huffed and crossed his arms. "Fine."

"That's what I thought." He looked ahead. "We're going this way."

Demyx followed him, still a little upset.

They had finally reached the gates…the way out of hell.

Xigbar opened the gates, one creaking very loudly.

"Smooth." Demyx said, sarcastically.

"Watch that fucking mouth of yours, _sidekick_."

Demyx just shrugged with an _"I'm obviously scared of you, but I'm going to act like I'm not by making this face"_ face.

They traveled on the long streets, unknown and unsafe. It's not like the Town that Shouldn't Be was safe, either. Everyone's con**troll**ed by the damn Mafia!

Night was still in the sky, so darkness still shrouded the streets.

"I'm tired." Demyx said, rubbing his eyelids.

"So?"

"So? We need to take a damn break!"

Xigbar sighed, "Baby." He commented before looking over the streets for a somewhat safe area to crash. His eyes rested on a motel, and he sighed. "Come on."

They got a room and Demyx was out within nine minutes.

Xigbar watched him for a second. He soon found sleep taking him, closing his eye and sighing.

…

"_Hey Axel! Roxas!" Demyx called to his friends. _

"_Demyx! Where have you been?" Axel asked. He was the oldest of the three. He was 9, Demyx was 8, and Roxas was 6. _

"_I had to do something, but I'm here!"_

"_Hi Demyx!" Roxas said, waving to the older boy. _

"_Hey Roxas."_

_They all ran around and played, until they were too tired and needed to sit. They all sat in the grass and watched the night sky. _

"_Lookie!" Roxas yelled, pointing up to the sky._

_The older two looked up, seeing a shooting star. _

"_Well, whataya know? A shooting star!" Axel said, smiling. _

"_Alright, Roxas saw it; he gets to make a wish." Demyx said._

"_I'm scared…" Roxas said, hugging his knees to his chest. _

"_Why?" Demyx asked._

"_What if…the star hits us? And we all die?" _

_Demyx hugged him. _

"_It's okay; I swear if it comes to hit us," Axel promised, "I'll always be there to protect you." _

"_Thank you, Axel." Demyx turned to Roxas, "You see? There's no need to cry. Axel is gonna protect us." He wiped Roxas's tears away._

"_Now make your wish." Axel said. _

_Roxas closed his big, blue eyes; still in Demyx's embrace, and made his wish. _

"_What did you wish for?" Axel asked when Roxas opened his eyes. _

"_I wished that we'd be together forever." Roxas said, smiling, "And we'll always protect each other."_

"_Oh, Roxas…you don't have to wish for that. We'll always be together. And no matter what I say, I'll always care about and protect both of you. I promise." Axel said, hugging Roxas, too. _

"_Yeah Rox, I'll always be with you…even if I'm not actually there, I'll be in your mind."_

"_I wish you guys could be my brothers." Roxas said, starting to cry again. _

_Axel wiped his tears away, "We are your brothers. No matter what."_

_Demyx nodded, "No matter what." _

"_No matter what." Roxas repeated. _

_And with that, they watched the night go by._

Demyx sat up in his bed, panting and shivering. "What the hell was that?"

Xigbar rolled over on the other bed, "Go to sleep, you twit."

"Xig, I just had the weirdest dream! There was me…as a kid…seriously! I was only like…eight! And there were these other kids I was close to…Axel…and Roxas!"

Xigbar raised an eyebrow, sitting up, "Well, did that actually happen when you were eight?"

"I don't know…I can't remember anything from fourteen and under…I think I lost my memory around that time…"

"I think you were having a memory from your past."

Demyx looked up at the ceiling, "Is that possible?"

"Very. It's happened to me countless times."

Demyx felt like crying. He felt like, if this really did happen, that he'd betrayed Axel and Roxas…he hasn't seen them in years…a tear ran down hid face.

"Dem…you okay?"

Demyx didn't answer. He felt like a horrible friend. They probably never wanted to see him again…

"Dem! You alright, dude?"

Demyx nodded and laid back down.

Xigbar laid back down too. He sighed again. "You're not the only one with friends you haven't seen in years."


	3. Kill The Graceful Assassin

Scream Your Non-Existent Heart Out! III

_Though no one will hear you…_

_**.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

**A/N: Hello again! Chapter 3 is here! I hope you do enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Toxen and Xera.**

**Warnings: Oh, the usual, Blood, Gore, Violence, Gangs…etc, etc. **

_**.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

"What do you mean?" Demyx asked him, wiping the majority of the tears away. He sat up and looked at Xigbar.

"I had a friend…way back when…we got separated after we both split from the Mafia. I don't even know where the hell she is…That's part of the reason why I'm doing this with you, to see if I can find her."

"What was her name?"

"Toxen. And we also had this friend, Xera."

"Toxen and Xera?" He repeated. "Was Xera in the Mafia, too?

"Yeah…not for long though. She was the first of us to leave."

"Oh…"

"What about Axel and Roxas?"

"Well, from what the dream was depicting, Roxas is two years younger than me, and Axel is a year older than me…Axel was kinda cocky, but he was really nice and he cared about us both…and Roxas…he was really…worried. He worried about a lot of things, and he seems easy to take advantage of…"

"Oh…I see."

"Shame…I'm not tired anymore…" he said, sitting up completely.

"Yeah…me either. You woke me up."

"Maybe we should go? Get an early start."

"Yeah…" Xigbar sat up.

They had never really undressed, so they grabbed their things and left.

On their guard, as always, they walked through the night.

"You've got a hell of a nerve, Xigbar." A voice said, once they had come to a fork in the street. He was standing there, at the fork, rose petals surrounding him. He was fairly tall, long layered locks of pink, and he had blue eyes. He wore a red suit with pink stripes as the décor of it. To top things off (quite literally) he wore a fedora of the same red as the suit, with a pink stripe tied around it.

"You are?" Demyx asked, Arpeggio in his grasp.

"Marluxia. Loyal Member to the Secret Service."

"You must be new. I haven't seen you before." Xigbar said, his guns in hand.

"A lot has changed since you left, Xigbar." He said, crossing his arms, "Answer me this, how is it so you can be so stubborn? All we asked of you was to stay under our patrol, and you can't even do that."

"I don't appreciate being controlled."

"This isn't about what you appreciate, dearest. It's about what you were _ordered_ to do for your life, that clear?"

"No one is my master. You don't just command me around."

"Wrong you are again. The Superior commands everyone around in these parts, so that makes you his property."

"You bastard! I am no one's property!"

"We'll just see about that, I'm afraid." He drew from darkness a rose pink scythe, with a pastel green colored handle, "And as I am loyal to my master, I must kill you, as he ordered."

Demyx and Xigbar stood on guard.

Marluxia rushed toward them, spinning the scythe.

The two jumped back, only to fins that Marluxia had jumped into the air, bringing that scythe down harshly.

Xigbar managed to escape it, but Demyx got slashed in the shoulder.

"Ow!" he yelled, losing his balance and falling toward the ground.

"Demyx!" Xigbar shot a seemingly endless barrage of lasers Marluxia's way.

Marluxia reflected the most of them with his scythe, sending them back towards Xigbar.

Two Xigbar's own bullets tore through his arm. He cried out and struggled to keep balance, barely managing. The bullets had created open holes in his body as they came out the other side. "Shit!" he cursed, "Shit, shit, shit!"

"Aww, is the little traitor hurt?" Marluxia asked, "Allow me to make it WORSE!"

Demyx seized his sitar and strummed a harsh note, water blasting through Marluxia's arm's side.

Marluxia stared, jaw dropped to the ground, at the huge, curvy gash as blood poured down the side of his arm. "You little bitch! Oh, it's on now!" He rushed toward Demyx, who was still trying to get off the floor.

Demyx rushed to get up and started playing a quick, frantic song.

Water surrounded Marluxia, but he was too quick. He chucked his scythe at Demyx, it circulating and heading straight for his neck at a blinding speed.

Demyx dived for the ground, hoping it wasn't motion-sensor or anything. The scythe nicked his neck, tearing a cut in the side. Blood leaked through, and Demyx hit the floor a little harshly, banging his jaw. He hunched over on his knees, throwing up blood.

Marluxia's scythe came back to him and he headed for Xigbar next, who shot at him mercilessly. A laser hit Marluxia in the arm, opposite from his other wound. Marluxia cried out in pain and anger and sank his scythe into Xigbar's leg.

Xigbar screamed and shot frantically, blowing some skin off the other's leg.

Marluxia snatched his scythe out of Xigbar, the sharp curve of it ripping a wad of flesh off. Marluxia stumbled backwards, slamming the ground and holding his leg.

Xigbar was losing a lot of blood. Blood flowed freely from the chunk Marluxia just ripped out of him. It was like an open pit of skin, not that deep but still deep.

Demyx recovered from throwing up. He looked a little paler than usual, but he still grabbed his Sitar, playing a song that seemed a little scary.

Marluxia's blood was racing for some odd reason, and it flowed freely out of his cuts. It was all going into a puddle affront him.

Demyx was manipulating his blood.

"What…are…you…" he lost too much blood. Marluxia fainted, falling to the floor.

Demyx halted the blood manipulation process. He grabbed Xigbar's shoulders, dragging him toward Marluxia.

"What are you doing?" Xigbar asked, looking up at the blonde.

"You're going to finish him." Demyx let go of Xigbar when he had gotten him close to the pinkette, laid out on the ground in a pool of his own blood. Demyx sat on the ground and rested.

Xigbar raised his gun and shot, hitting Marluxia right where his heart would be about 10 times.

The Graceful Assassin's corpse faded to darkness and rose petals.

"Xig…we did it. We killed him." Demyx said, raising his hand for a high five. He was weak, tired, and his voice was slow and hollow.

Xigbar was the same way. He gently raised a hand and high fived him.

Both of their hands toppled over and fell right to the ground.

…

The Mafia sat at their meeting table in a dark room, only silhouetted figures could be seen for anyone who wasn't close enough.

"Dammit! They got Marluxia!" a woman's voice raged. Lightning sparked around her.

"Maybe so, but we cannot let them get away. We have to kill them." A male's calm voice said. He set his book on the table.

"Marluxia will be missed though." Another male said, "He was fun to experiment on."

"Ah, Marluxia," A third male, "He never got the term 'let them attack first' memorized, did he?"

Another male was just silent.

"They're no match for my graceful element of wind. I've seen them play, and I know their weaknesses. Peace of cake, if you ask me." Male #5 said.

"No need to be arrogant. Though, I must say, I have their fate in my hands. They'll have to be going all-in if they want to get past me." Another male mentioned.

"Well, superior, what would you say? Who's to go next?" Another male asked. "If it shall be me, I would need to take them at night. The moon is my companion."

"Calm down, all of you." The superior spoke, "You mustn't get too arrogant. You saw what happened to Marluxia. Now, I will choose who leaves and goes after them…"

…

Demyx found himself in a room. His body was opaque, and he looked around, trying to identify where he was. It seemed like an orphanage. He looked in front of him, seeing a boy with bright red hair that was sticking up. It was Axel!

Axel's back was to him.

"Hey!" he tried to call out, but he seemingly couldn't hear him.

"_Axel! I'm scared!" Roxas yelled, running toward the pyro. _

"_What happened, Roxas?"_

"_The light is off in Demyx's room, and I can't reach the switch! I'm worried about him!"_

_Axel rushed to Demyx's room in the orphanage. "Demyx?" He flipped the switch. _

_Demyx sat up on his bed, tiredness in his voice. "Yeah?" He yawned. _

"_Demyx!" Roxas yelled, running toward him, "You're okay!"_

"_Yeah. What would make you think I'm not?"_

"_You had the light out!"_

_Axel giggled, "Demyx, I think Roxas is afraid of the dark."_

"_Isn't everybody?" Roxas asked. _

"_No. We need the dark to sleep. It just helps."_

"_I sleep with a nightlight. The dark is too scary. The monsters'll come and get me!"_

"_Roxas, is a monster ever comes to get you, I'll burn 'em to ashes, got it memorized?"_

"_And I'll drown him!"_

_Roxas smiled, "You guys are the best!"_

_They shared a tender group hug._

Demyx smiled at his past self and the others. It made him want to cry again, how he'd lost that bond with those two, and will probably never see them again…

He sat up and looked around. The room was dark. He turned on the lamp in the room of the motel they were staying at for the night. He gasped at the horrifying sight he saw. 


	4. Light It Up!

**Scream Your Non-Existent Heart Out! IV**

…**Though no one will hear you…**

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**A/N: Okay, Chapter freaking four! Hurrah! This one took a little longer, not sure why though…anyway, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides Toxen and Xera…**

**Warnings: blood, violence, gangs, language…anything else you'd think I should warn for?**

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

He looked over to see his partner's bed covered in blood…just stained with it! Xigbar was nowhere to be found…He reached over and cut on the lamp. "Xigbar!" he called, "Where the hell are you?"

Xigbar emerged from the bathroom. He was pale, he looked lifeless. The only thing that identified him as alive was the slow rise and fall of his chest. "Dem…yx…"

Demyx's eyes went wide, "Xig! Are you okay?" He threw up his own covers and ran toward the man.

Xigbar collapsed, falling forward into Demyx.

Demyx caught him, wrapping his arms around his upper body to support him just a little. "You've lost too much blood…I told you we needed a hospital."

Xigbar just weakly nodded, "Hos…pital…."

"Yeah…Don't worry Xig, I'll take you." Demyx repositioned Xigbar, so that Xig's arm was around the blonde's shoulder. He carried him like that throughout the dark town, all the way down about five blocks away, where the hospital was located. Demyx was still pretty banged up himself, bruises and cuts everywhere, and he had lost plenty blood himself, but Xigbar had gotten the worse part of the beating. He carried him into the emergency care doors, panting harshly.

"Sir…what can I do for you?" the woman at the counter asked.

Demyx opened his mouth to say something, but found himself lightheaded. He fainted, falling into the counter.

…

Demyx opened his eyes to find himself in an all white room. He had no bandages or anything, and he was very confused. "Where am I?" he asked himself.

"Hello Mister. Who're you?"

Demyx turned and he was facing…himself. His eight-year-old self… "Uh…"

The smaller Demyx cocked his head to a side, "You look like me…"

Demyx kneeled down. "I _am_ you. Just a lot older."

"Really? Cool! How much older are you?"

"Uh…about eleven years older."

"Wow…have you seen Axel and Roxas?"

Demyx's eyes fell, "No…but, Demyx, I need you to do something."

"What?"

"Enjoy them while you can. Hold on to them as tightly as possible, and do whatever you can not to let go. Okay?"

He nodded, "okay…well, it was nice meeting you…or meeting me, rather."

Demyx chuckled a bit, "A pleasure." He hugged his former self tightly.

Demyx opened his eyes and looked over, only to see Xigbar in the next bed over.

"Hey." Xigbar said, looking like his normal self again.

"Hey…"

"Another dream?"

Demyx nodded, "I had two."

Xigbar gave a light laugh. "You need to see them."

Demyx nodded. "I do."

Xigbar sat up and shook his head. "I feel like I've been drinking, I've got such a headache."

"Is it a migraine?"

"No…I usually get those in my eye sockets. It's just a really bad headache." He jumped out of bed, throwing the covers up. "Nevertheless, we better get the hell out of here before they charge us. C'mon."

Demyx nodded and got up.

Xigbar's eye scanned the room. He spotted a small window on the wall adjacent them. "Alright Dem, you know the rules; smallest first."

Demyx huffed, pretending to be upset. "I'm not _that much _smaller than you."

Xigbar rolled his eye. "Just go."

Demyx opened the window, the cold night air washing over his face. He squeezed through, whimpering a little. He hated doing this. He knelt on the windowsill, grabbing onto a pipe beside the window. He wrapped his legs around it and slid down, his shoes touching the ground ever so slightly.

Xigbar did the same, except ten times faster. He obviously didn't dislike it as much as Demyx.

"Where to next?"

Xigbar scanned the area around them. "I'd head up that road. There seems to be a gate up there."

"That's SO far away!"

"Shut up, you lazy ass. Let's just go."

Demyx rolled his eyes and followed the raven haired man he called a partner.

It had been hours along the cold, stony trail. The environment enclosing them seemed to change into higher up, suburban areas.

There was one girl, standing in the night. She seemed not too far from Demyx's age, probably a little younger. She had blonde hair that was tossed over her shoulder, blue eyes, and she wore all white. A white shirt; a frilly, layered white skirt that reached down to her knees; white ankle boots, and a white jacket named her clothing. She slowly approached the two, standing affront them to halt their tracks. In her hands, she carried what seemed like a sketchbook. "Hello…" She greeted.

"Hello. What can we help you with?" Xigbar asked. He was always nice to girls, if they weren't in the Mafia of course.

Demyx smiled at her.

"Well, this may seem to be strange, but it's really what I can do for you."

Demyx and Xigbar exchanged glances.

"What do you mean?" Demyx asked.

"Follow me please, and I can tell you everything." She slowly walked up to a large mansion.

They exchanged glances again, shrugged, and followed her.

The girl opened the door and led them upstairs, to a room that was completely white.

"It's so white in here! How can you stand the brightness?" Demyx asked, shielding his eyes for a second.

"I just can." She said. She sat at a table near a large window. "Have a seat."

They sat across from her.

"Demyx, Xigbar, my name is Naminé."

"How do you know our names?" Xigbar asked, raising a brow.

Naminé chuckled a bit. "The Mafia refers to me as 'The White Witch'."

"The Mafia? You work with the Mafia?" Demyx asked.

Naminé fiercely shook her head. "Never will I! They're after me…they want to use my power toward their benefits."

"Naminé…what is your power?"

She looked toward the ceiling. "The power to rewrite the future and past..."

"What?" Demyx asked.

Xigbar cocked his head to a side. "What do you mean?"

"I can delete all of your memories…or change them…and I can do whatever to your future I want."

"Why does the Mafia have a bone to pick with you?" Xigbar asked.

"They want me to…" she stopped for a second. "They want me to write the future so that…they own every part of the world…so that they rule it…but I refused to do it."

"Why can't you just write it so that they don't win?"

"Because, that's already supposed to happen."

"What?"

"Well-" she was cut off when a portal of darkness opened behind her. "Oh no!"

A woman with blonde hair stepped through. She had a black suit with fitted pants, designed with yellow stripes. She wore a pair of yellow heels. "Well Naminé, don't you talk too much?"

"Leave me alone! You'll never win!"

The woman grabbed Naminé's arm, pulling her toward the portal.

"Let me go!"

"Nope. Superior's orders."

"Xigbar! Demyx! Don't give up! I'll never do anything for them! I promise!"

The other woman shoved Naminé through the portal. "Shut up!" she said, closing the portal. She turned to the two. "The girl just can't keep her mouth shut. What a BAD trait."

Demyx and Xigbar were up and ready.

"Who the hell are you? And why'd you do that to Naminé?" Demyx asked, his sitar ready to play.

"My name's Larxene. I'm in the Mafia. And, I was ordered to kill you, so that you can't tell another soul about our plans, Xigbar! And your little bitch can go, too."

"He's not a bitch, Larxene."

"If anybody's a fucking bitch, it's you!" Demyx yelled.

Larxene laughed. She summoned eight yellow knives, electricity bouncing off them. "Either way, both of you are grave-bound."

The two got they're weapons ready to go.

Larxene stamped her foot, the power going out. The room was pitch dark.

"What the-hey!" Xigbar yelled.

"Sorry boys: street rules!" She tossed a knife, the only thing identifying that action a swift sound.

Xigbar listened carefully and dodged it, the electricity-blanketed dagger stabbing the wall.

Larxene yelled in frustration, followed by a quick lightning bolt smacking down, near Demyx.

Demyx yelped and dodge-rolled, the bolt only nicking his leg. He whimpered, drawing in that leg. He strummed a note, aqua jets blasting upward and hitting her.

She screamed when her lightning met the water, shocking herself and providing light to the room for a few seconds.

Xigbar took this lovely opportunity of light to shoot her, two of his laser-bullets tearing through her arm.

She screamed again. She flipped toward the wall, retrieving her dagger and tossing it into Demyx's back with a sharp bolt of lightning, for sight.

Demyx screamed, his element mixing with hers and creating a voltage that shocked his body.

Xigbar's eye narrowed and he opened a spatial rift, shooting into it. Another portal opened and the bullets tore through Larxene's leg.

She yelled out in anger again, placing her hands on the ground and sending electricity into it, shocking the ground but yet, providing light.

Demyx panicked.

Xigbar was still amazed at what he did earlier, not even knowing he could do it. He noticed Demyx and something spoke to him, telling him to grab the mullet-hawked boy. He did, and was surprised at what happened. He was levitating in midair, holding the boy.

"How the hell are you doing this?" Demyx asked, looking frantic.

"I don't know…something just…told me to…"

"Really?"

"Whatever, I'm done with this bitch." He placed Demyx safely on the ground, keeping his guns alert.

Demyx did the same with his sitar.

Larxene tossed her daggers a second time, providing herself light once more.

Both boys were cut.

Demyx in the arm, the dagger slid past his skin and made a gash.

Xigbar in the leg, and the dagger stabbed him pretty well.

Electricity went through both their bodies, Xigbar getting the worst of it, mostly because the dagger was still in his body.

He ripped it out of his skin, blood pouring out and down his leg.

"That's it!" Demyx ran forward, not even knowing where he was going it was so dark.

Larxene shocked the wall, seeing what was headed for her.

Demyx smacked her in the head with his sitar.

She screamed and dug her nails into his shoulder, shocking him again. The pound she just took got to her, making her lose her balance and fall to the floor.

Xigbar, still in pain, looked window-ward. The sun was rising! They could see a bit!

Demyx was still on the ground, holding his shoulder.

"That's enough!" a woman's voice called. There was the shot noise, a purple arrow landing in Larxene's chest and going through, blood ant tissues bursting out. She cried out in pain as a purple liquid bubbled inside the wound. She laid on the floor, shrieking, and she died. Her corpse faded into lightning.

"What was that?" Demyx asked, looking around.

"Could it be…?" he looked up.

There was a woman standing on a shelf. She wore a skin-tight black tank top, tight black pants that hugged her hips and a jacket over it all. All her clothes were lined and designed with an electric purple color. She had purple hair, shaved on the right side and pulled into a ponytail on the left.

Xigbar smiled. "It is."

The girl jumped down, approaching Xigbar. "Well, haven't seen you in a while."

"Save it, Toxen."


	5. Toxen

**Scream Your Non-Existent Heart Out! V**

Though no one will hear you…

.*.*.*.*.*.*

A/N: Whoopdiedingledoo! Chapter 5! Yeauh! Anyways, this chapter is one of my favorites so far, cuz of Toxen mostly. She's probably my favorite Fan-Chara as of now, that could very well change in a few months, and when I finish developing my latest KH FC, Aero. He's gonna be great. Anywho, enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, with the exception of Toxen and Xera of course.

Parings: Hints to DemTox, nothing yet though.

Warnings: Oh you know…blood, gore, gangs, violence, anything else you'd think needs a warning, let me know please so I can warn for it in chapters approaching.

Enjoy and Review Please! (It means a lot to me when you review. So please!)

.*.*.*.*.*.*

Toxen fake-pouted. "I haven't seen you in _forever_ Xig. Can't blame me for being a little pissy."

Xigbar shook his head. "Whatever."

Demyx just stared at the girl, a little dreamy-eyed it seemed.

"So…what've you been up to?" Toxen asked, placing her weapon upon her back, strapping it there.

"Uh…basically my partner and I are trying to escape the Mafia. We're tired of living under their shitty patrol, right Dem?"

Demyx didn't reply for a second, still staring.

"What the hell Demyx?" Xigbar punched him in the shoulder.

"What? Oh…yeah. What he said."

Toxen smiled a bit, nodding. Then her face went serious. "Seems you and I are on the same page. That's exactly what I'm trying to do. They've been chasing after me, and I've killed about seven of them."

"Wow…you must be really skilled…" Demyx said to her, slapping himself hard in his mind for looking like an idiot earlier.

She grinned. "Only because this guy taught me." She patted Xigbar's shoulder.

"Please, hold your applause." Xigbar said.

Demyx laughed.

She cocked her head to a side. "So, you're…er…Demyx…if I heard correctly?"

"Yeah…that's me." He said, grinning, "And clearly you're Toxen. I've heard my fair share about you."

"Is that so?" She smiled, looking at Xigbar. "So you do remember me."

"Toxen, you wouldn't let me forget."

"All too true." She said, laughing again. She offered Demyx a hand. "Well, you seem to be a trusted fried of Xigbar, so you're a-ok with me."

He blushed a bit and shook her hand.

Xigbar raised an eyebrow, knowing exactly what was going through Demyx's head.

Demyx cleared his throat, putting his hands behind his back. "So…Toxen…uh…would you like to join us?"

Xigbar nodded. "The more the merrier."

Toxen smiled. "Okay. Since we're all going the same way, who's a bad bitch to say no?" She just had a realization. "Oh! Naminé wanted me to give you this…" She reached into her pocket and pulled out a folded up sheet of paper. "It's for you."

Xigbar took it, unfolding it and reading aloud. "The City That Actually Isn't….go there. You'll find a special merit awaiting you in the Grand Mansion: Heart of the city. Best of wishes-Naminé."

"'A special merit'?" Toxen repeated, thinking.

"What could that be?" Demyx thought aloud.

Xigbar put the paper in his pocket, "Only one way to find out. Let's get going."

"Right." The other two agreed.

They left Naminé's house then, the sun firmly set in the sky now.

"The City That Actually Isn't is up that-a-way." Toxen said, pointing north, toward a grand gate. The gate was seemingly miles away, but hey, they trusted Naminé, so that's where they'd go.

On their way, Demyx turned to Toxen, trying to avoid staring at her by making small talk. "So…Interesting weapon you carry…what is it?"

"Oh this?" she unsheathed the double bladed weapon. "It's called a DuexBlade; this specific model is the Venomous Double Edge. So, basically; I can keep the blades together and hold them in the middle or," she broke the blades apart, "I can have two swords." She put it back together, re-sheathing it.

"Then…how'd you shoot the arrow?" he asked.

"I can connect the elastic string and use it as a bow & arrow. I've practiced archery most of all, and I'm still working on my sword skills."

"Cool…" was all he could say.

Xigbar smirked at the two. "_Toxen is sooooo mindless sometimes_." He thought at the girl's ignorance. "Don't get her talking about her weapon Demyx. She'll go all night."

Toxen rolled her eyes. "You're such a buzz-kill sometimes, Xiggy."

Xigbar laughed, "I guess you could say that, Toxie."

Demyx giggled a bit. "Toxie?"

Toxen shook her head, "'s just a dumbass nickname he gave me."

"Like Xiggy?" Demyx laughed. "I think it's a cute nickname anyways."

Toxen smiled. "Alright…Demy."

He blushed and sheepishly shrugged. "Okay…." Why was he acting like this all of a sudden? What's going on with him?

She smiled gorgeously at him. "Alrighty then."

Xigbar smirked. "Crazy kids."

Demyx stuck his tongue out at him. He turned to Tox. "So…uh…how old are you?"

"Nineteen."

"A nineteen-year-old assassin." Xigbar added, laughing.

"I'm nineteen, too." Demyx said, chuckling softly. Oh, the irony.

"Well really?" she laughed. "Bite me, then."

Xigbar bit her shoulder.

"Ow! Not literally you ASS!" She slapped the top of his head.

"I know, I just like to irritate you." He sighed happily, "I missed those days."

Demyx laughed. "You two are certainly an interesting pair."

Toxen laughed. "Everyone said that. You remember Xig? They called us inseparable."

"We were. Until…"

Toxen's eyes fell.

Demyx looked around. "Until…?"

"Until they stole her. And Xera." Xigbar said.

"Xera…" Toxen said, feeling tears.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Didn't mean to remind you!" Demyx said.

"It's okay…I think about her all the time…I miss her…"

"Did you see her at all?" Xigbar asked.

"No…but the strangest thing…I hear her voice in my head sometimes."

"Me too…maybe she's reaching out to us? She is a psychic."

Demyx's eyes widened. He was learning more about these girls than he thought he would.

"Can we make a stop at this mansion here? I've gotta get a few things." Toxen said.

Xigbar and Demyx agreed.

The inside of the mansion was quite interesting. The walls of the living area were a light red-violet color. The furniture varied between pink and purple. The style looked Victorian almost.

"You live here?" Demyx asked.

"Yeah. Xig, you remember? I let you stay here with me and Xera a few times."

Xigbar smiled. "Boy, your dog hated me."

Toxen laughed. "Venom's in that big kennel up in the sky now…Xera's room is still upstairs! Do you wanna see it?"

Xigbar nodded.

Demyx sighed happily. "Old friends." As he followed them his thoughts drifted to Axel and Roxas…wherever they are…

Toxen opened the hot pink door. "Here it be." She said, laughing.

"Wow! Just like I remember." Xigbar said; the flamingo, hot, neon, rose, and other pinks naming the walls and the room.

"I take it she likes pink?" Demyx asked, chuckling.

"Right down to her hair." Xigbar said. "And it's natural."

Demyx laughed. "Lucky, is she?"

Toxen led them to her room, "Yeah…when the remodeling was done, I left her room just the same. And I decorated with our colors…purple and pink…"

Xigbar smiled sadly. "Where do you think she could be?"

"Somewhere out there…calling on us."

Demyx smiled, "do you think I'll find Axel and Roxas, too?"

Toxen looked at him, getting closer than she needed to be, making the musician go red. "Seek and you will find…We'll find what we're looking for…I know it."

"Do you really think so?" Demyx asked, barely speaking, his voice was so light.

"I know so." She said.

Xigbar raised an eyebrow at them.

She walked away, turning her head and hiding her blush well. "Y-Yeah…I know so." She repeated.

Demyx blushed and nodded. "Mmm-hmm."

Xigbar grinned. He was gonna have fun with this. So much fun.

"So…I got my stuff…wanna head out?"

"No…I'm tired as hell." Xigbar said, "Can we crash here? Dem and me will share a room."

Toxen nodded. "Sure…that room you stayed in years ago is still there. It looks different, though."

"It's fine. We'll take it." Xigbar said.

She nodded, heading to her own room.

…

"Xigbar!" Demyx whispered, slapping the sleeping man's face.

"What the hel-Demyx! What?"

"I heard something."

"You heard something?"

"Yes!"

"Take your ass back to sleep, blondie." He turned over.

"I'm serious! Toxen might be in danger!"

Xigbar sat up. "Let's go."


	6. Ryxtha and The Special Merit

Scream Your Non-Existent Heart Out!

_Though, no one will hear you..._

**A/N: Yes! Finally this is D-O-N-E! What's it spell? DONE! Enjoy! And while you're enjoying, know it took for-frikken-ever! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing with the exception of Toxen and Xera. Ryxtha belongs to my good friend Ataile on **** and****. All other characters were created by Square Enix and Disney, and are rightfully theirs. **

**Warnings: Language, Blood, Violence, Gangs...**

**.*.*.*.*.***

Demyx and Xigbar rushed up to Toxen's room.

"Toxen! Are you okay?" Demyx asked, slamming the door open.

Said girl was laying, back against her dresser. She had scrapes, cuts, and blood on her, and the only thing identifying there was life in her was the sound of her slow breathing. She had her weapon in her right hand.

"Tox?" Xigbar asked, "Wake up!"

Toxen's face twitched a little.

Xigbar slapped her across the face, "Get up!"

She opened her eyes, "Ouch! Dammit that HURT!" She rubbed her face.

"Oh, thank Gaia, you're okay!" Demyx said, sighing out of relief.

"Not for long. The Mafia knows where we are." Toxen said, Xigbar helping her to her feet. She slipped on her combat boots, kicking around in them a bit to make sure they were on right.

"What? How?!" Demyx asked.

"This guy was in here not too long ago. He was short...but I couldn't catch a good glimpse of his face. He had this silvery-blue-ish-purple hair, and it covered one of his eyes...but that's all I remember. He had the crest of the Mafia on his cuff though, I saw that. I fought him...but he filled the room with some kinda...sleep...spell almost. He left outta that window." She said, pointing toward an open window.

Xigbar frowned. "Alright...Suit up. Let's meet in the foyer and then we'll get back on our way to The City that Actually Isn't."

"Right." the other two said.

Once they'd done as instructed, they all met in the foyer.

Xigbar wore his black, nearly skin-tight, jumpsuit; designed with a dark blue-violet stripe along the shoulders, arms, legs, and an X on the chest of it. The sleeves were full-length and tight against his skin, and he wore black, fingerless gloves. To finish the look, he had the combat boots to match, with the same color stripe down the side of each.

Demyx wore the same, except his stripes were a striking azure color. His sleeves reacked down to only his elbows, so they wouldn't hassle him when he played. On his chest was a D. He topped it off with an electric blue headband.

Toxen also wore a jumpsuit, from the times her and Xigbar were a team. Her suit was sleeveless and the tops of her fingerless gloves reached her elbows. Her suit has shorts and her boots reached up to the half of her calves. Her stripes were electric purple. Finally, she wore a T on her right chest.

All of them had Team Freeshooter written in whatever color on the back.

"Alright, let's roll out!" Xigbar said, "Team Freeshooter!"

They ran out the front door, on the journey to find their 'Special Merit', save Naminé, and find Axel, Roxas, and Xera!

…

The sun rose as they walked the long distance to the city gates of The City that Actually Isn't.

They approached the tall gates.

"_I really hope we find Xera soon..._" Xigbar thought as they walked the streets of the wealthy town. All the streets were clean and the buildings were looking well.

"It's been a long time since we've been here, huh Xigbar?" Toxen asked, smiling a little. "Sure does bring back memories."

Xigbar nodded. "Like that time we were chased by a mob of angry old people, and they all got tired out after like, two blocks?"

Toxen laughed, "Yeah! I remember that!"

Demyx laughed, too. "Angry old people?"

"Xigbar knows now not to steal an old man's apple juice, then flirt with his daughter!" Toxen snickered.

"That old man still haunts me..." Xigbar said, shaking a little.

Demyx giggled. "I bet."

"Naminé said to go to the Heart of the City, right?" Xigbar asked, trying desperately to change the subject.

"Yeah. The Grand Mansion." She said, pointing downtown to the very middle of the large city.

They decided to crash at a hotel near downtown to wait until the moon rose.

"Why is there a mansion there, anyways?" Demyx asked, tilting his head.

"Because; a long time ago there was this dude named Ansem the Wise. Ansem was known for all this cooky research he did about the human body, why nobodies, like us, don't have hearts, and the human heart. Still, what he could never understand was really that the heart is unpredictable, and that you can never command a heart. It does what it wants." Xigbar informed.

Toxen took over, "He lives here: in that mansion. Sadly, no one knows where that crazy old fart went, so they opened his famous mansion to the public. Lately, as I was told by Naminé, they closed the mansion temporarily down due to someone finding a VERY valuable piece of Ansem's research. They shut it down to scout for more pieces of the research, and they won't let anyone in until they've searched every square inch of the house."

"Oh." Demyx said quietly. "Then...how will we get in."

Xigbar smirked, "You leave that to me, Dem."

They approached the Grand Mansion as night fell over the town.

"Alrighty, here's the plan. We smash open that window on the top there. No one will suspect that we go for a window that high, and while whoever faggot comes to investigate, we lock the door of the top room we come into. Naminé did say it was in the top room...right Tox?"

"Top floor." She said, nodding.

"Then we get the 'Special Merit' and break the hell outta there, sound good?"

Demyx and Toxen nodded.

"I just have one itty-bitty question." Demyx said.

"What?"

"How the hell are we gonna get up there?" he asked.

Xigbar chuckled. "How else? I can float, remember?"

Demyx had forgotten Xigbar could do that and slapped his forehead. "Right."

"Hold on." he instructed. He wrapped an arm around Toxen's waist, carrying her in that arm.

Demyx wrapped his arms around Xigbar's neck. "Can you just hurry up? This doesn't feel...very comfortable."

"Yeah," Toxen nodded, "I don't like this at all. You're carrying me like I'm your drunk girlfriend!"

"Shh!" He said to both of them, "Shut the hell up! Do you want to get caught?" Xigbar finally got to the window and kicked I a large hole in the glass. He threw Toxen in, as well as Demyx. Then he got in himself.

"Ouch! Dammit Xig!" Toxen yelled.

"Shh! We've got limited work time-" He froze at the sight of a woman, standing affront a door in the room.

She flipped the light switch, then pointed her gunblades at them. "Who are you?" She was fairly short, had brown hair, and had a very serious look on her face.

"Who are you?" Xigbar asked.

She got angrier, "Don't answer a question with a question. You're lucky you're cute, or I would've blown your head clean off."

"Xigbar? Cute? Ewww..." Toxen said, making a sickened face. Her and Demyx were still sitting on the floor.

"Shut up!" Xigbar said to her, "Don't get upset because I'm not as cute to you as Demyx!"

Demyx blushed.

Toxen blushed, too.

"Cut the chit-chat and answer the question!" The woman spoke. "who are you? And while you're at it, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Why should we tell you? Classified information." Toxen said, crossing her arms and legs.

"You should tell me so I might not kill you, _little girl_."

Toxen stared at her, "LITTLE?! If anyone's little it's you, shortie."

"Girls!" Demyx yelled. "Naminé sent us to retrieve a 'Special Merit'! Do you know anything about that?" He asked passive-aggresively.

"Naminé?! You guys are with Naminé?! Why didn't you just say so?!"

"We thought we wouldn't have to!" Toxen said, "Why should we have told you, anyways?"

"I'm sorry I insulted you, Toxen."

"How do you know my name?"

"I know all of your names. Naminé described you well, know that I think about it. The adorable one with the blonde hair is Demyx. The black haired one who I called cute earlier is Xigbar. And you're Toxen, the purple haired girl with a fiery temper."

"'Fiery temper? Naminé said that?" Toxen asked.

The woman nodded. "That she did. I'm Ryxtha. Naminé sent me because I'd be a good help to Team Freeshooter. And, she sent me to protect the cutie-pie in this room." She said putting her hand on the door knob, "He's you're special merit."

"Who is it?" Toxen asked.

Ryxtha opened the door, "Come in and see."

They all entered the room and Demyx gasped.

"ROXAS!"


End file.
